


Birthday Girl!

by KaytlynC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytlynC/pseuds/KaytlynC
Summary: It’s the reader’s birthday! Dean has decided to throw a party for his amazing girlfriend, and although small, it is the best possible thing the reader could ask for her birthday.





	Birthday Girl!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was part of Beca’s BIG Celebration (http://jensen-jarpad.tumblr.com/post/161181677544) on Tumblr. With everything changing there, I've decided I'm gonna be posting my writing here so this is just the first of many fics to make the transfer!  
> (my tumblr is @gayspacenerd if you wanna give me a follow!)

“Cas, I need you to get Y/N out of the bunker until, like, 7 or 8 tonight.” It is currently 2:30 p.m., and Dean was sat across from his best friend at a diner not far from the bunker. It is also Dean’s girlfriend’s birthday, and he has done nothing to celebrate, despite promising he had a big day planned. “I don’t care what you do. Take her shopping, go watch a movie, walk around town, anything. She just can’t be home for a little while.”

“Of course, Dean, but what should I tell her?” 

“I trust you to come up with something good. Tell her that you want to take her out for her birthday, you wanna treat her to whatever she wants. Whatever you spend on her, I will pay you back for.” Dean sincerely hoped Cas would come up with something good for Y/N’s birthday, just not something better than what he himself had in mind. “There is no need for you to pay me back, Dean. You have done more than enough to help me, it is my turn to help you.”

Dean smiled in thanks to Cas and stood to pay for lunch. Cas stood as well and left for the bunker to retrieve Y/N for their day out. 

Dean got in the Impala and drove as fast as he dared to the local jeweler in Lebanon. He spent as little time there as possible, already having the jewelry for Y/N picked out, then made his way to the bunker. Before entering, he made sure that Cas and Y/N were gone. He followed the stairs down into the main room of the bunker, went into the kitchen, and began preparing the food for supper. 

Once he finished cooking, Dean set out to prepare the “yard” of the bunker. He set up a tent, a fireplace, and a makeshift bed just outside of the tent for stargazing. All he had left to do was figure out what he is going to say throughout the evening without giving the next part of each thing away, or what the end of the night would bring for her.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Cas decided to take Y/N out to the mall in Wichita for lunch and some shopping, whatever she wanted. He just needed to make sure he kept her here for a few hours without her becoming suspicious.

Upon arriving at the mall, Y/N immediately decided that they should watch a movie and then shop. They watched Wonder Woman upon Y/N’s request, and Cas bought her all the snacks she wanted during the movie. After the movie finished, and Y/N had thrown all her trash away, they made their way through the stores of the mall. Y/N tried on numerous dresses and other outfits, giving Cas a small fashion show in each store. 

Y/N was clearly having fun with this, as she wore a smile that grew brighter with each outfit. She made Castiel take multiple pictures of her in each outfit and dress she tried, some with the both of them and some just of her. 

“You know what, Cas?” Y/N spoke up from the changing room she was currently in. She was on dress number three, outfit number four in this store.

“Yes, Y/N?”

“You’re doing a much better job at treating a girl on her birthday than Dean has so far. Can you believe that he hasn’t even told me if he has any actual plans? He promised he had this big plan for the day, but I’m here with you, and have been for most of the day. Why do you think that is, Cas?” She was quiet for a moment, but spoke before Cas responded. “Don’t get me wrong, I love spending time with you, but sometimes a girl wants to spend her birthday with her boyfriend, ya know?”

“I understand, yes. But I am sure he has plans, they just take time.”

“I sure hope you’re right.” Y/N came out after this, smiling as she looked at herself in the mirror next to Cas. “I really like this one. Come here and take some pictures with me~!” She grinned as she held her hands out to Cas, pulling him out of the chair he was seated in. They took the photos, and Y/N continued her shopping.

They remained in the mall for a good hour before Y/N checked the time. “Goodness, it’s already 6:30! We should get going, it’s almost time for supper, and I’m getting kind of hungry.” Cas nodded and lead Y/N out to his truck, placing the bags behind the seats in the cab of the truck. He waited for Y/N to get in the truck and closed her door for her, then called Dean as he slowly walked around the bed of the truck to the driver's side.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Are you ready for us to come back?” Cas asked, waiting for an answer before getting in the truck. “Yeah, you can come back whenever y’all are ready.” Cas nodded and ended the call after saying goodbye. He got in the truck and drive back to the bunker in silence.

Upon arriving at the bunker, Cas handed Y/N her bags from his truck. She had combined a few of the bags, changing the numbers from close to ten to four or five bags. He opened the door to the bunker and let her enter. “I will see you later tonight. I have some things I need to do. I hope you had fun today.” Cas smiled at Y/N and shut the door after they said their goodbyes, and went on his way.

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

Y/N walked carefully down the stairs and into the main area of the bunker. “Dean, I’m home!” She announced, humming softly as she walked to the room she shared with her boyfriend. She placed her bags down just inside the door, and looked around the room, tilting her head a bit as she noticed a note on the closet door.

“Y/N -  
Put on your finest dress, for we are going to Italy! Sort of, anyway. You’ll see what I mean when you come downstairs.”

Y/N felt a grin spread across her face. So Dean didn’t forget to plan anything, which meant that Cas most likely knew what was happening. How sneaky of the two of them. Y/N looked through her dresses in the closet, choosing the one that Dean always says that he loves. 

Once dressed, Y/N made her way down into the dining area, where a fire was lit and the table was set for two. Dean was stood behind one of the chairs, a smile on his face. “You look as beautiful as always, il mio amore.” Though he didn’t quite pronounce the words correctly, the thought was what counted and got Y/N over to him to hug the man. “Thank you, dear~! You look quite handsome yourself.” She winked at Dean in a playful manner, and sat down when he pulled out her chair for her. Dean sat across from her, and Cas exited the kitchen in his suit, though his trench coat was missing. “Dean, what is all of this?” 

“It's your birthday, I figured I'd take you away to your favorite place to the best of my ability.” Dean smiled at Y/N as Cas placed their meals in front of them, smiling at the two of them. The couple ate, made light conversation, and overall enjoyed their meal. Upon finishing the meal, Dean stood and offered a hand to Y/N, which she took, and Dean then lead her outside. 

He lead the way to a small tent and fireplace he had set up, and released Y/N’s hand to light the fire. Once the fire was lit and going steadily, Dean entered the tent to grab materials for s’mores. The two sat down on the blankets Dean had laid out earlier in the day, and began making the gooey treat. Dean and Y/N ate their treats in blissful silence, staring up at the stars. After they decided that they'd had enough, the couple laid down on the blankets, snuggled up to one another and content to just lay and look at the stars.

After a few moments had gone by, Dean sat up and looked down to Y/N. She looked at him, her head tilted ever so slightly in such a way that made Dean fall in love with her all over again. Dean shifted how he was sitting so the two were sitting face to face. “Y/N, we have been dating for almost a year now, and in this time, you have made me so much happier than I ever thought I could be. You have given me the apple pie life that I've always wanted to have, and I'd like to think that I've done the same for you. I know our line of work doesn't work very well with relationships, but…” Dean paused to remove a small box from his pocket. “I would love for you to marry me and become an official Winchester. What do you say, Y/N?” 

She could tell by the smile on Dean’s face, and the words that he used that he'd been thinking about this for a long time. With tears in her eyes and a grin on her lips, Y/N managed to nod her head and reply with a, “Yes, yes, a million times yes!” as she nearly tackled her now fiancé in a hug. Dean let out a blissful sigh and slid the ring he had custom made for Y/N on her hand, and kissed her more passionately than he ever has. 

A few hours had passed after that, with both Y/N and Dean in very content silence. Y/N began to get sleepy, and Dean took it upon himself to carry her into the tent. He laid her down for rest, and laid beside her. They both slept through the night, a smile never leaving either face.


End file.
